HP y el Tercer Abismo
by delise
Summary: Nagini, uno de los personajes mas anonimos cobra protagonismo. Posible choque temporal.


**HARRY POTTER Y EL TERCER ABISMO**

**Cap 1: Regocijo **

Aunque el fuego crepitaba con vehemencia en la vieja chimenea su calor no era capaz de envolver la habitación, ni siquiera lograba entibiarla , y es que era tan amplia y de paredes de piedra tan gruesa y fría que era casi imposible que aquella sala resultara, alguna vez, acogedora. Se trataba de una cámara de murallas altas e impugnables, con escasos y angostos ventanales, desde los cuales era posible constatar que haba pasado mucho tiempo desde que el último rayo de luz había desaparecido tras las laderas cercanas. Extraño no seria que fuese más de media noche.

Una robusta butaca se ensalzaba cerca de la hoguera, de cara a la entrada. A pesar de que la enorme sala deba cabida para un centenar de personas, solo una décima parte de ellas se encontraba ahí, formando una perfecta hilera a un costado del imponente sofá.

Todos, sin excepción traían una túnica negra, larga y holgada con capucha que no usaban en esos momentos, pero que las hacia parte de un macabro uniforme.

- Te di una importante misión y me has defraudado - decía la voz aguda y fría proveniente desde el sofá. Evidentemente estaba saboreando cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba - y creo que entiendes perfectamente lo que eso significa.

El joven platinado asintió con la cabeza. Aunque estaba solo a palmos frente a él no se atrevía a levantar la vista para mirarlo, y menos a pronunciar una ínfima vocal.

Los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron cuando se dio cuenta, de pronto, que enorme serpiente se deslizaba al rededor de sus pies. Sabía que no lardaría en asestarle un mordisco que lo dejaría desangrándose por horas sin que alguien se atreviera a ayudarlo.

- Si Severus Snape no hubiera estado ahí, hoy todo nuestro plan hubiera tenido que cambiar...y tu sabes lo mucho que me irrita tener que cambiar de planes.

Draco volvió a asentir. La serpiente se estrechaba aun mas a sus zapatos, formando un grueso espirar a su alrededor del cual le seria muy difícil escapar sin que ella lo triturara antes.

El hombre de la butaca dejo escapar un suspiro con un ligero ceceo.

- Lo lamento por tu y por tu madre muchacho... pero no me dejas opción.

Malfoy levanto la vista al instante hacia él más por inercia que por voluntad.

- ¡NO!

El desgarrador grito trizó el silencio que se había solidificado en pocos segundos dentro del cuarto. En la hilera de mortifagos uno de ellos trataba de zafarse de otros tres que lo sujetaban para que no se acercara al chico. Narcissa Malfoy peleaba con puños y dientes para interponerse entre su hijo y su señor.

- ¡PIEDAD, MI SEÑOR¡ES LO ÚNICO QUE ME QUEDA..!

- Nott,.. Encargarte - dijo Voldemort insensible. El mortifago que estaba inmediatamente a su lado se movió hacia donde estaba el barullo - ... tanto bullicio me provoca dolor de cabeza

- Stuperfy

El rayo de luz golpeo de lleno en la nuca de la señora Malfoy y, sin tardar, la hizo quedar inconsciente.

-¡Ma..! -gritó de pronto Draco, pero se obligo a detenerse en el acto, tomando en cuenta las circunstancias en las que se encontraba.

Dos de los mortifagos de encargaron de sacarla de la sala mientras Nott volvía a su antiguo puesto.

Draco sudaba frió. Temblaba de miedo y , lo peor de todo, es que con todas sus fuerzas trataba de reprimir su temor, algo en lo que estaba fallando evidentemente. Maldijo el día en que tuvo que enlistarse entre los súbditos de Voldemort, y más aún, el día en que su padre lo hizo.

Nagini comenzó a subir por sus piernas. Draco reprimió un grito y se quedó muy quieto con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Ya no tenía opción. Entonces fue cuando oyó un agudo ceceo y comprendió, aunque no necesitaba verlo, que Voldemort hablaba con su serpiente. Al cabo de unos segundos tuvo que abrir los ojos para verificar que no se había equivocado, y efectivamente no la había hecho: Nagini ya no estaba a su alrededor o sobre él, sino que había ido a acurrucarse muy cerca del sofá y desde donde no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Pero todo aquel alivio que lo había embargado alguna vez al verse a salvo del animal desapareció sin dejar resquicio suyo al caer en la cuenta de que su señor solo había apartado a su mascota para que el Aveda Kedrabra no la matara también.

Malfoy se sintió desfallecer. Reuniendo la pequeña porción de fuerza que le quedaba se atrevió a levantarla vista y mirar a Voldemort a la cara.

Sonreía, y lo hacia con tanta diversión que se supo acabado. De ninguna forma lo iba a perdonar y entendió que había sido un reverendo imbésil al, aun, albergar la esperanza de que lo absolviera. Pero Dumbledore estaba muerto¡y los planes seguían igual!

Entonces pensó en enfrentarlo, en hacérselo ver y decirle que su muerte realmente no tenia mayor relevancia para sus propósitos, pero por más que quiso no pudo. Las palabras no se salían de su boca semi abierta. Era como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un hechizo para impedírselo.

- Pero Dumbledore esta muerto, Señor... y los planes... siguen como los pensó.

Draco giró la cabeza al oírlo. a solo unos pasos más allá de él estaba su profesor de pociones entre todos aquellos mortifagos. ¿Es que realmente podía leer la mente?. Muchas veces, estando en Hoqwarts, había sentido como si el jefe de su casa supiera, exactamente, lo que había estado pensando, pero siempre acababa por descartarlo, sin embargo ahora... no podía ser otra cosa mas que eso.

Snape no lo miraba. Estaba firme y sereno, como si en verdad no le importara si él moría a no. solo había lanzado el comentario como una simple acotación.

Voldemort se volvió hacia el mortifago.

-Bueno Snape, tienes razón... - Voldemort acariciaba la cabeza de Nagini que había trepado por uno de los brazos de la butaca- pero sabes que esto no es tan simple, así que... - levantó la varita sin más. Draco abrió mucho los ojos, buscó los de su profesor y en una milésima de segundo creyó ver en ellos un matiz de pavor- ¡AVEDA...

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- ...KEDABR...!

Por un momento el silencio fue total. Luego solo las carcajadas, atronadoras, de Voldemort retumbaban en las paredes estremeciendo a los presentes. Y si Draco no las hubiera oído habría pensado que había pasado a mejor vida.

Severus Snape había dado un paso adelante, pero luego, recobrando la compostura, volvió a su sitio. El chico, por su parte, levantó los ojos con cautela. Voldemort realmente estaba gozando con esto, hasta se retorcía de risa en el sofá. Malfoy, atónito, lo observó. ¡Entonces... no iba a matarlo?

Quizás si lo había hecho, y si podía ver y oír, era solo porque se había convertido en un fantasma. Alarmado llevó su vista a sus pies, y con profundo alivio constató que seguían tan materiales como siempre. No pudo evitar una tenue sonrisa.

- Crucio

No alcanzó a reaccionar antes de caer al suelo pesadamente. El dolor que sintió en las rodillas al azotarlas contra el pisa era mínimo en comparación con el que lo estaba partiendo por la mitad. Ya no le importaba reprimir los gritos o los temblores, ahora los dejaba fluir a sus anchas mientras se retorcía sobre el suelo. Sabia que su voz era tan potente que hasta era capaz de quebrar los vidrios de las ventanas, pero Draco no podía oírla. Sabia, también , que Voldemort estaba riéndose con mas fuerza que antes (si eso era posible), pero tampoco era capaz de percibirlo, solo escuchaba un pito agudo que le perforaba el cerebro y sentía que no faltaba mucho para que le estallara. Los huesos se le crispaban en posiciones difíciles y la sangre le hervía como si lo estuvieran quemando a carne viva en una hoguera abrasadora.

Pero entonces... cesó.

Tendido y sin fuerzas de a poco empezó a comprender que había acabado. Comenzó a oír nuevamente, aunque no entendía lo que escuchaba. El estomago se le había revuelto y sintió que algo tibio le escurría por la nariz.

- ...gradecer que eres el úni diante dentro de no tros, por lo menos hasta ahora...

Si, Voldemort estaba hablándole a él. Se empeño en poner atención mientras, solo valiéndose de los brazos, intentaba erguirse.

- ...como Dumbledore esta bajo tierra y el ministerio no ignora mi regreso ni la existencia de mis mortifagos, no es demasiado descabellado el pensar que las medidas de seguridad aumentaran dentro del colegio. Sobre todo por que suponen que iré detrás de Potter...

Draco alcanzó a inclinarse antes de vomitar hacia un costado. Lord Voldemort prosiguió indiferente.

- Aunque eso no sea completamente falso, no me encargare personalmente de ello.

Draco se sentó en el piso con algo de trabajo. se limpio la boca con la manga de la túnica y levantó los ojos hacia su señor. ¿quería, entonces, que él matara al miserable de Potter, sintió como nuevamente se le revolvía el estomago con solo pensar que no podría hacerlo. Le sangraba la nariz, pero no le importaba, solo quería saber, de una vez por todas, que era lo que ese monstruo pensaba hacer con él.

- Colagusano - dijo Voldemort con voz firme 7y alta mirando hacia ningún lugar en especifico.

Draco cerró los ojos pensando que el innombrable nuevamente le estaba lanzando un hechizo, pero al no sentir nada extraño llegó a la conclusión de que sea lo que haya dicho Voldemort no había pronunciado un conjuro, sino que algo parecido a un nombre.

Con la vista a quien su amo requería y, sin demorar más, una puerta se abrió cerca de una de las oscuras esquinas, de ellas un hombrecito algo rechoncho emergió caminando hacia ellos con lentitud, al parecer, cuidado de no derramar lo que traía dentro de la vasija que portaba. Se trataba de una vasija mas grande de lo normal, hecho de barro y que guardaba un liquido humeante. Como el vapor era muy espeso el rostro del hombre quedaba cubierto por él, debido a eso Draco no pudo identificarlo, pero lo que no pasó por alto fue el revestimiento plateado que tenia una de sus manos.

-Date prisa, Colagusano, que no tenemos toda la noche - bramó gélido el Señor tenebroso.

El hombre apremió el paso y al hacerlo, sin querer, salpicó un poco del contenido al suelo.

-cuidado, imbesil- le gritó Voldemort verdaderamente malhumorado. Malfoy volvió a sentirse enormemente intimidado - ¡ o será otro medio año perdido esperando su preparación! ... y si eso sucede tendrás tu que encargarte de todo, y pobre de ti que no funcione como lo quiero.

Colagusano llegó al lado de la butaca sin volver a verter la vasija. Con mucha cautela la posó en el suelo y luego suspiró aliviado.

Voldemort, entonces, miró a su serpiente y le habló en parcel. El reptil comenzó a deslizarse otra vez por el brazo del asiento y terminó por enroscarse donde mismo había estado antes, a los pies de su dueño. Pero ahora no se quedó allí para no moverse, sino que siguió de largo hasta trepar por la vasija. Luego de unos segundos toda ella se había metido al recipiente.

Draco pensó que no saldría con vida de ahí. Quizás se había quemado, o se había ahogado y un sentimiento de satisfacción comenzó a sentir en su pecho, pero todo feliz pensamiento quedo interrumpido cuando, desde el recipiente, destellos verdes fluorescentes comenzaron a salir acompañados del típico silbido que emite una tetera cuando ya ha hervido.

Voldemort, alarmado, se supo de pie por primera vez y se alejó de la silla y de la vasija humeante. miró desconcertado el espectáculo y con vigorosidad, se volvió hacia Snape hasta llegar frente a él.

- ¡QUE HAS HECHO! - le gritó a la cara sin contener la ira, mientras a sus espaldas el enorme jarrón humeaba, brillaba y silbaba cada vez con mas intensidad. Draco cedió cuenta de que Lord Voldemort sobre pasaba a Snape en altura. Con algo de dificultad él también se puso de pie y se alejó un poco del lugar.

Los mortifagos que estaban al lado del profesor de pociones se apartaron unos centímetros de ambos, pero el aludido no; se quedó donde estaba y, en su lugar, pasaba la vista desde su señor hasta la vasija u nuevamente hacia Voldemort.

- Lo que pidió, mi Señor -dijo sereno- la poción de...

¡PAAA!

Draco no alcanzó a oír lo que su profesor decía porque en ese mismo instante el recipiente estalló en miles de trozos que saltaron en todas direcciones, incluso uno de ellos chocó contra la nuca del Señor Oscuro.

el Señor Tenebroso se volvió al instante hacia donde antes había estado su preciada serpiente y ante su regocijo, y el asombro de todos (al parecer, incluso al de Snape), una mujer desnuda se encontraba hecha un ovillo a los pies de la butaca. Temblaba ligeramente y estaba empapada de un liquido verdoso. Colagusano había resultado un poco manchado por la poción ya que no se había distanciado lo suficiente y, totalmente asombrado, miraba a su alrededor, aparentemente buscando al desaparecido reptil.

Voldemort se apresuró a llegar al lado de la mujer y, sonriendo con verdadero júbilo, se acuclillo frente a ella.

- Mi hermosa Nagini... - decía radiante, y Draco creyó oír en él un tinte de ternura. Le acariciaba con algo de torpeza el cabello negro mientras la mujer comenzaba a erguirse apoyándose con las manos. Draco no dejó de notar que, a ratos, la recién aparecida sacaba la lengua como suelen hacerlo las serpientes.

Voldemort volvió a reír.

- ¡Fantástico! - exclamó poniéndose de pie de pronto- Buen trabajo, Snape... tu Señor sabrá como recompensarte -Severus Snape respondió al cumplido con una leve inclinación de su cabeza - ¡Esplendido!. Colagusano, la túnica.

El hombrecillo dío respingo. Abrió los ojos dejando de mirar hacia los lados y comenzó a temblando pasos hacia atrás.

- No,...la olvidé, Señor... perdóneme... -confesó

- Si serás estúpido - le escupió el Sr. de las tinieblas.- Dame la tuya.

- Oh, si mi señor... como no, ...como.. no - jadeó agradecido.

Con torpeza, tratando de ser eficiente, Colagusano se quitó su propia túnica. Casi corrió para acercarse a su amo y le tendió el atuendo quedándose solo en calzoncillos.

El innombrable tomó una de las manos de la mujer y le ayudo a ponerse de pie. Con su ayuda la serpiente convertida en humana se colocó la túnica de Colagusano mientras los murmullos de los demás mortifagos comenzaban a proliferar. Le quedaba ancha y costa de extremidades, pero por lo menos lograba disimular su desnudez. Tenia la piel pálida, una melena negra que le colgaba hasta la cintura, una estatura alta y ojos amarillos, de los cuales no se habia despojado totalmente, aunque ahora no tenían esa línea vertical en el centro, sino que la normal pupila circular.

Malfoy estaba anonadado. No se había esperado nunca algo así. cuando comenzaba a pensar que Voldemort se había olvidado de él, sus ojos chocaron con los de su amo.

- Bien. Muchacho - Dijo Lord Voldemort volviendo a dirigirse a él - Ella es Nagalia Pomum y tu la ayudaras a entrar a Hogwarts.

Draco paso la vista desde Voldemort hacia la ex-Nagini. La mujer observaba el entorno reconociendo el lugar, sin deshacerse, todavía, de ese gesto que solía hacer con la lengua.

- Yo... pero ¿Como...? ... digo¿ Como a escondidas? - El chico sonó un poco gangoso al hablar ya que se apretaba la nariz a la túnica para evitar que siguiera sangrando.

El Señor Tenebroso sonrió con malicia.

- No. Como alumna.

La boca de Draco se abrió sin consentimiento. No lograba entender como. Era imposible que una persona como ella, de un evidente aspecto adulto, pasara por alumna sin despertar sospechas. No entendía como, pero no se atrevió a preguntar, Así que asintió por tercera vez.


End file.
